Eternity
by JapAnime
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to End of the road


a/n this is a sequel to end of the road

My eyes slowly open up to reveal it's own depth and beauty. There was a bright light in front of me. My first reaction was squinting. And let me eyes slowly adjust to the lighting. As the image comes into focus. I could taste the salty air that the light warm breeze blew towards me. I can feel warmth as the light from the sun beamed upon me. The air all around me is cool and relaxing like a lazy summer day on a warm beach. I can hear the sounds of the waves splashing against one another. I could feel the water running over my bare feet and trickling away as it passed by me. The bird above could even feel this peaceful morning. The sound of the wind being torn by the bird's wing as it soared up higher into the sky, was so clear to me. My senses seem keen. I sigh. How no one these days takes time to just relax and listen as nature plays it's song. My eyes finally gets use to the bright light of the rising sun. My eyes come across the path that is in front on me. I was standing on the surface of the water in the middle of the ocean. The sun was just rising and the rays scanned over the oceans majestic blue water. The path is nothing more than a light beaming on water. I take a step then several other steps. In an instant my friend Mimi appeared next to me. She tells me to go on. I continue about 10 more steps and realize my friend is no where to be seen. I was truly alone in this world. For the first time I realize that I'm wearing a white dress. It was light, too light. I could barely feel it on my skin. The dress lazily drags behind me on the surface of the ocean. My feet feels the calmness and the warmth the morning ocean gave and the scent of a eventful day. All of a sudden a hole appears before me. The water raised up and formed a circle and in the center was some sort of strange bluish light. Curiosity got the best of me as I stepped into the hole. I begin to fall and kept falling. I feel a gust of wind coming from no where and lift my right side up as I gently make contact on the cold white marble floor. I could already taste the adventure and mystery that lied ahead in my so called 'journey'. I examine the room and conclude that there was a door. It was made up of magnificent light. The door was 10 feet high and 6 feet wide. I step into the light and pass through feeling nothing but joy, and happiness. All my worries, pain, suffering, stress, sorrow, anger, fear flowed away as I stepped through. I only knew joy and happiness. I felt joy surge through all my veins, and happiness ease my mind. My adjusted again from bright light to a semi dim candle lit dining room. In the center was a mile long table. It was spectacular. Every treat and goody you could think of was there along with all my favorites. All of the food laid upon a lovely silk. Images was sewed on the silk. The table cloth that spread throughout the length of the table. Each image told a story in my past. Each significant in it's own way. I pluck up the courage and took a few bites of the delicious treats. Each treat melting in my mouth. Then I felt a strange presence in the room with me. I look up only to see Tai. After all of these years since he'd died in that fatal accident, I still loved him. His voice came from all around the room. I could feel the vibrations. I, yes I was in an unknown room with no knowledge of my whereabouts since I slept last night and woken up this morning. The strangest part of it all was I felt no fear only a sense of belonging. Tai spoke again. It was gentle, but serious tone. He inched closer to me, his arms slid gently around my waist and whispered softly into my ear that this is where my life took me, and where destiny guided me he said. This was the end of my so called 'journey'. The one I've been following since my life begun. And this is where it ends. All the pain, tears, joy was for this. I close my eyes and appear on a bed of soft clouds. It was soft and familiar. I finally drift off into a endless dream that I shall never awake from. A dream full of life. I was seeing my whole life and the stories it held. This is eternity. And I was not alone in this world...as long as Tai was by my side.

please R&R!!!! If it's bad I might write a different ending to this


End file.
